Prim doesn't know
by ihateturkeys
Summary: "Gale knows, Mum knows, Vick, even Posy. But she doesn't know, and I don't know how to tell her. Tell her that I love her, tell her that I have loved her since the first day I met her eyes." A short little one-shot about young love between Prim and Rory


Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

_**A/N- **__Hello there! This is just a little one shot between the cutest couple ever, Prim and Rory. They are meant to be. That is why they are next to each other in the character list! It is set just after Katniss and Peeta return from the Victory tour and are about to find out about the quell. Thank you so much to IsForWinners for reading this! You were a great help! Hope you likey!

* * *

_

Primrose Everdeen doesn't know.

Gale knows, Mum knows, Vick, even Posy. But she doesn't know, and I don't know how to tell her. Tell her that I love her, tell her that I have loved her since the first day I ever saw her eyes.

She is the most beautiful girl in school.

Her eyes are like blueberries. A deep blue that explode every time you meet her gaze.

Her golden locks are like rays of sunshine. They bounce as she walks, the perfect waves falling back into place.

Her voice is as sweet as sugar. It is so smooth and light and calming, like that of a child as small as Posy.

Her smile, like a bright light, could turn night time into day.

I know there is no chance, but I have to tell her. Gale keeps telling me too, or else some other boy will come and take her away like Peeta did to Katniss.

I know he's right, as much as I hate to admit it.

So here I am, outside her house in Victor's Village waiting for her to leave for school. Hopeless, I know, but there is little a boy like me can do.

I have it all planned out. She comes out. We say hi. I offer to carry her bag.

She agrees. We walk to school together. We talk. I make her laugh and smile.

She gazes at me. I kiss her.

This is how I imagine it. How I have my whole life. I have just waited andwaited for the right time.

And now, I'm just hoping it is.

The door lock clicks open and my heart skips a beat. The sun beams down on her as she carefully closes and locks the door. She comes out, check.

She looks more beautiful than ever today, her young face is glowing. She seems so happy as we head of for school.

She turns and Notices me.

"Rory, hi. What's up?"

"Hey Prim" We say hi, check. "Just thought I'd walk with you to school. Can I carry your bag?" I offer to carry her bag, check.

"Sure, that would be great" She agrees, check.

"So Prim, how's life?" I ask, as we head out the gates of the village.

"Pretty good," She answers, "It's great the Katniss is back, I have missed her a lot. And Peeta, he's really nice."

"Yeah, Gale's sure excited to have his hunting partner back. I'm glad I don't have to be his temporary one anymore."

She laughs her beautiful laugh as we turn the corner into the town, which has already started to look better since District 12 won the games. I make her laugh and smile, check.

Now she was supposed to stop, gaze into my eyes and stare lovingly at me.

Prim stopped and turned her eyes to the middle of the town square. I followed her gaze and stared right into the deathly eyes of Silen Jurets. Silen is the high school lover boy at the moment. He is tanned, tall and muscular. All the girls swoon at him whenever he walks past them. He would play along and flirt with them. But he never actually liked them. He only had eyes for Prim, and so did I.

He eyes widen when he sees her.

"Primrose!" he gasps, and comes flying to her with his arms open wide.

She does the same, and embraces him when he meets her.

"Silen, I'm so happy!" He smirks as she gives him a grin.

"Me too, Prim, me too." He keeps his eyes locked to hers, never more them to meet mine or even acknowledge that I'm there. I am seriously thinking of moving away when I hear her voice again.

"I am so excited about the date, I can't wait!" What! So it's serious? They are officially going out? How could I have not heard about this?

"Me too. It'll be great." Silen says, as I stomp off.

How could Prim do this to me? She is the only girl I have ever loved. The only girl I have ever looked at. The only girl I have ever thought about. And now, she is with some other guy.

I know I never told her, but all these years I guess I thought she thought the same way about me, or knew at least. I mean, all my mates at school knew I was in love with her. I didn't tell them, of course, they just figured out, from the countless times I had stared at her from across the cafeteria.

I am half way down the street when I feel a small, soft hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at the figure in front of me. Her face is confused, one eyebrow raised and mouth slightly open.

"Rory, why did you leave?" She asked. I was filled with unusual anger and almost hatred for Prim at this moment. How could she just hug another guy right in front of my face and just expect everything to return to normal between us? And now, acting like it never happened.

"What are you talking about Prim? I don't want to get in the way of you and your boyfriend." Serves her right, from being rude to me.

"Huh?" She asks, both eyebrows now rose in question. Oh no, maybe I have this all wrong. Just act cool.

"Don't pretend you don't know what you're talking about. How would you like it if I got all lovey dovey with my girlfriend in front on your face."

"Rory, how could you even think that!" Oops. She's getting angry. "Silen is not my boyfriend. He is going out with one of my best friends on Saturday night and I am really happy for them. He has been in love forever and he finally had the guts to ask her out. And to his surprise, she said yes." She says, turning from me and crossing her arms.

"Oh Prim, I am so sorry! I thought he really was your boyfriend and all and I'm just stupid for coming to conclusions and stomping off like that."

"Yes, you are."

"Forgive me?"

"Under one condition."

"Anything."

"I am going to ask you a question, you are going to answer it truthfully and willingly. Agreed?

"I'm ready."

"How long have you been in love with me?"

This question catches me off guard and I stumble with my words trying to find an appropriate answer.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, you see, I-I-I-I, no, probably about one-two-no-three maybe four years?"

"Liar."

"Fine, since the day I first met you I guess."

Then her face changes from frustration and anger, to happiness and adoration. She gazed at me, her beautiful blueberry eyes staring at me like I am the most beautiful star in the sky. I look down at her and I feel a goofy smile slowly spread across my face. She just grins back and leans in until are faces are just inches apart.

My arms immediately go around her waist and she holds me snugly around my neck. As soon as our lips brush, fireworks explode within me. It's unlike anything I have ever felt before. Beautiful, sweet, lovely Primrose is in my arms, kissing me. It is the best moment in my life, even more perfect than I had ever imagined. _I kiss her, check.

* * *

_

_**A/N- **__Did you like it? I would lurrrve to know. Also, I have a poll on my profile and I really need to find out what others think. Thank- you for reading! _


End file.
